


Still Charming though, right?

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Bobbie/Paul/Kenny [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies, Gift Fic, Killing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: “My name is Eclipse and I do wish you are little bit more careful. However I can tell you are not from these parts or at least knew you were walking into your doom.”"Yeah, I can see you're the concerned, caring type."Who lost their sassy child?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildenettles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildenettles/gifts).



> This is a gift fic, for a friend. And its between their character Bobbie (aka Rook) and Paul (aka Eclipse)
> 
> Its a fic as to how they met :)

It was barely nightfall, but that wouldn't stop me. Jumping through the numerous rooftops, feeling the icy wind hitting harshly on my lips, racking my body into shivers. 

 

When has that stopped me?

 

Looking over a rooftop, knowing what I need to see and find. With limited time, I rush backwards until I ran back forward, front flipping on two light posts. 

 

Pushing forward, landing like a cat. Checking through certain windows, I could see a reflection. Looking around, something flickered across the glass planes. 

 

Turning away from the window, seeing nothing, however I highly doubted that.  Moving with speed and caution, I could see a couple of runners. One was wearing a cape and the other I couldn't tell. 

 

I turned to the direction I needed to go, however I looked back at the two. Something in my gut told me to follow them. Staring at the two, I already knew what I needed to do. 

 

Adjusting myself, I backtracked and began tracking them. As they jumped from roof to roof, I can see one actually had powers while the other, I wasn't completely sure.

 

When they stopped on one roof, I could tell the way the other was moving around, it had a chill posture while the caped one was more stiffed. 

 

Seeing the way they moved between each other, it was interesting. Its similar to how Professor Chaos and General Disarray moved. 

 

I could somewhat see the caped person had a question mark on their head. I might need to ask Chaos or Disarray who the question mark wearer is.

 

However their partner though, grey hoodie, generic superhero colors. Or at least until they can come up with something else. So far, isn't a bad touch.

 

As the grey one moved closer, almost sassily leaning on themselves, to their partner who was moving his hands alot. 

 

Pointed out directions, but judging how they held their finger out maybe northeast? Northwest? Either way, it's some direction which is of big importance to them. 

 

Seeing the grey one adjust themselves, still close to the caped person. However the cape person, moved to their left. However they turned back around. 

 

They said something to the grey one, since they nodded their head. As the cape person jumped to another rooftop, the grey one though lingered in place for three seconds at best. 

 

But they eventually they were leaning, looking straight ahead.

 

Curiously, I wanted to know more about this grey hoodie person. However I waited a bit more.

 

As they stayed in place, I was curious about them. However I could see a familiar kite flying high in the air. Adjust myself further into the darkness, seeing the Human Kite landed. 

 

I thought it might go smoothly, however it didn't. The human kite looked angered in someway dealing with the grey person. While the grey person, seeing them moved their foot back, however they themselves didn't move. Or even leaned back as the Kite got closer to their bubble. 

 

I could somewhat hear what the Kite was saying, however I wanted the Kite to leave. But I knew tampering with something, it could lead to them finding out who I am. 

  
  


Laying low, I continued my silent watching. As the argument went on, something stopped the Kite. The grey one was looking down, somewhat defeated. Almost submissive. 

 

I wasn't paying attention as my jaw started to hurt. Realizing how hard I was clenching my jaw together, slowly  releasing the tension, I could see how the grey still was looking elsewhere than the Kite. 

 

Soon enough the Kite summoned enough wind and flew high in the sky, blowing trash and dirty water on the grey one. 

 

They tried to clean themselves up, but to no avail. I could tell, how stiff their shoulders were, it's similar to the cape person. But there was also a dip in the shoulder. 

  
  


As they descend, I began to follow. Leaning over, I could see where the grey one was moving. Keeping up with them wasn't difficult at first, and I do try to stay away from lights. 

 

As the grey one moved further up, in some direction. Thats until they make a sharp move. I could help but remember today's weird yelling fest. 

 

Sometimes, I sleep in the school's basement because it's the quietest place, and recently I stole the key from one of the janitors. He was already old and really it shouldn't be a surprise. 

  
  


Anyways, I was sleeping in one of the broken vents, being super careful not to sell myself out of my hiding spot, I slept what seemed like twenty minutes tops. 

 

Until I heard someone shout semi loudly next to me. Keeping still, I listened to the conversation. 

  
  


“No-. He fucked up. -both did! What - you even doing out-!, -patrol.”

  
  


I almost wanted to shout out to the person to shut the fuck up, however that would selling myself out. But the voice was somewhat familiar-ish. 

 

“Don’t- Cart- bullshit on him!”

  
  


I recognize Tweeks voice. It has a somewhat shrill tone in the voice, however he was pissed and I knew a pissed off Tweek isn't something you should touch lightly. 

  
  


“I’m punishing- not stopping Cartman when he should have. We don’t know if he’s telling the whole truth.”

 

Wait, wait? What? I felt undeniable rage, when was someone Cartman's babysitter?! And what, they were to be blamed!

 

And the not trusting bullshit, seriously?! This is Eric motherfucking Cartman! And your not gonna believe whoever the fuck is getting punished because he happens to be ‘babysitting’ the worlds fattest, jackassery, little shit. 

 

Okay, I call bullshit. Not punishing my ass. I needed to calm down, but at some point I could hear Craig. And honestly hearing Craig speak, it's funny sounding. But at least he had some common decency, because I could hear Craig calling out someone for bullshit.

 

But I needed to sleep and this isn't helping. Pulling out my headphones, I played very calming music, most of it was some anime related songs. Which werent bad. 

  
  


Bringing myself back, I nearly slammed myself into a brick wall. Oh yes, that would've been amazing. Snarkly, I could see the way the grey one was moving. Keeping eyes out until he was surrounded. Three members from another villain organization. 

 

One roughly grabbed him, seeing this go down, I had to stay down. This could start a turf war between the three villains. Blaster and Croft. Neither one should be messed with. 

 

As the one of the three laid the first punch, I knew the grey one would last long. Immediately jumping from the nearest rooftop to them. 

 

Taking a leap off the building, front flipping, catching one of the emergency metal railing. 

 

“Hello boys, drop the little tike and I don't have to kill you.” 

 

Seeing the three look up to me, one had a gun, however it doesn't faze me. The one who had grey's little head fitting in his hand, almost made me fear a little. However I trained enough with these guys to know where to make them hurt. 

  
  


“Oh, and you are little lady?” 

 

I felt confused. Did I sound like a little girl. Well damn, I’ll considered it a compliment, however I felt the sass comment creep in.

 

Tilting my head, I unzip my suit a little. Looking down, knowing they cant see whats underneath my suit. Zipping it back up, I looked at them dead in the eye. 

 

“Im sorry, it seems my fucks to give seeds are on the backorder. I suggest you come back another day.”

 

Seeing the one with the gun pointing at me, coming up with a quick plan. I felt a smile creeped up on my face. 

 

“I'll say this once, drop the little hero down.”

 

“What if we decide against the idea?” 

 

Hearing them snorting at each other, I felt a little bit pissed however I gave the biggest employee grin. 

 

“Well sir, unless you want to lose your family jewels, even though they aren't worth stealing since your girlfriend dumped you for your buddy, who happened to have a bigger set of jewels,” 

 

Smiling darkly, I pulled out my knives, letting one shine in the lacking lights, but it gave me a more ethereal feel. 

 

Almost threatening. 

 

“Also, I will gut two of the three of you where you stand. While the other, I will have you electrocuted on a pole line. That's if the boss finds out you already failed your original mission.” 

 

Seeing the dread from two of their faces was so much worth it. One of the three, immediately ran out from the alleyway. Sighing lowly, I could see the other’s eyes was moving back and forth. 

 

Jumping down, I gave them a chance to leave. Rushing over, I cut the dude's hand making him drop the grey kid.

 

As I did this, I striked the blade up the guys throat. Knowing he will bleed out eventually. I rushed to his buddy who tried to leave. Throwing three of my knives at him, he dropped to the floor. 

 

Seeing him scramble up from the wet pavement. I rush over, landing one of the knives, making it dig deeper, damaging his lung. Hearing his screams, I already knew the tactic to silencing him. 

  
  


Moving my foot up, I striked at his neck, snapping it, cutting life from him. Pulling out my knives, the main big bad man was slumped over. Laying in his own blood, water, motor oil, and piss.

 

Bring my knife up to his face, I knew where to end his misery. Keeping a flat expression, I striked the knife through the dude's head, ending life. Pulling it out, I could see the little grey hero scrambling to keep space between us. 

 

Their mask, which was a dark reddish pink mix, it wasn't bad looking on that face. I wonder what they look like underneath that mask. Seeing their eyes, it showed panic but there was something else.

 

Turning my head nonchalantly away from them, I grabbed a napkin and started wiping the blood off of my four knives. 

 

Turning my attention back to them, seeing them holding a defensive form. And judging from it, it was a well formed. Definitely well trained. 

 

“Who the hell are you?” 

 

Guarded tone too, good they will survive longer like this. 

 

Swiftly putting my knives away, and sneakingly hid the napkin away from their eyes. Bowing gentlemen like, bringing myself up slowly. 

 

“My name is Eclipse and I do wish you are little bit more careful. However I can tell you are not from these parts or at least knew you were walking into your doom.”

 

Keeping my stance in a calming position, keeping my hand on my waist, I could see them a little bit better. Semi tall, however decently sized. 

 

Seeing them glares at me. And the snark from their tone. I already knew I was going to enjoy this conversation. 

 

"Yeah, I can see you're the concerned, caring type."

 

Seeing their hands gesturing to the two recent dead members of Croft’s gang.

 

Chuckling softly, I waved my hand around.

 

“If you haven't noticed, you are in dangerous territory of two infamous mob bosses. And you happened to catch bad luck, since you encountered one of the two.” 

 

The sass coming from this lost child is hilarious. Leaning over one of the trash cans, I gave a smile as they continued staring at me.

 

"Wow, no, seriously I thought I'd let them keep beating the shit out of me. That seemed like a great idea."

 

Seriously, this child is comedy gold. But no matter, as much as I love to stay and chat with the little lost sassy child, I need to do my own mission. 

 

“Word of advice, keep off of Kingsley. The three you faced, there's three hideouts full of them.” 

 

As I turned around, walking towards the little hero. 

 

“Also, do tell the Kite I said hello~” 

 

Leaving out a chuckle, I dropped a couple of smoke pellets on the floor as they spewed out thick smoke.

 

Hearing the little hero cough at the smoke, I climbed up on a higher platform and began my search for HQ. It wasn't long until I saw one kid with tinfoil mask on. Landing close by, the little kid nearly jumped outta their skin. 

 

Seeing them fumble with the lock. It was a little sad that this kid is here and not safely back at south park. However once the door was unlocked, I walked forward until someone called on the big screen tv. 

 

Just barely in the room and one of the minions answered the call. As Professor Chaos came into view, we chatted about plans and what not. When I noticed the time. 

 

“Professor Chaos, I will need to end the conversation sooner than we will like. I got an important mission that needs to be finished.” 

 

“Ah! Yes, Eclipse. We will talk tomorrow.” 

 

As the line cut off, I looked at the kids. They didn't appear to be interested, which is fine. However I turned around and walked back outside. 

 

When I did make it to southpark, I could see who I was looking for. Pulling out some knives, I threw them at a certain kite hero. 

 

Seeing him tumble out from the skies, I walked over to him. He of course did fight me after I dealt far too much damage on him. 

 

“What's a little kitten doing up in the skies, little kite.” 

 

“Who the fuck are you!” 

 

“Listen good Human Kite, I dont know what crawled up your ass and died, but I suggest you get you head out of your ass.” 

 

Dropping him to the floor. I walked at least three steps before stopping. 

 

“Dont make me come back and teach you a lesson, little kitten.”

 

Walking further away from him. I started my way back to HQ. That lost sassy child, still on my mind. I couldn't help but think, why were they there. Hopefully they will live. 

 

As I entered in HQ, Professor Chaos was there to greet me. 

 

“Ah, Eclipse, good that you were here. At least here I can explain our plans more through.”

 

“I dont mean to interrupt Professor Chaos, however I have a question. I've encountered two heros today. Technically three, but I knew who the third one was,” 

 

As we walked further in the halls, I couldn't look into Chaos's eyes. No, my main focus is the floor as I told Chaos in great details about the recent events.

 

“There was a hero with a cape and a question mark on their head,”

 

Cutting off immediately, Chaos answered somewhat with shock and anger.

 

“Mysterion. His name is Mysterion. He works with Freedom Pals.”

 

Nodding my head, I tried again to explain about the second person.

 

“There was this other hero, grey hoodie, black pants, but had a reddish pink mask.” 

 

“That would be Rook. He may not look like much, however he can hold himself in a fight. He also has no powers.” 

 

That stopped me in my tracks. Almost reeling in the idea some random kid, with no power compared to everyone else, who has powers. And yet he joined the Pussy footing bitches. 

 

Huffing out air, I forcefully clicked my shoes as we walked further into HQ. Professor Chaos noticed the slight change. 

 

Probably the way I held myself, the clicks in my shoes, or how I ‘huffed’ like a brooding chicken. Either way, he moved with caution. 

 

As we entered in the double door room, I was greeted with a lovely sight. It was the Coon. 


	2. Stupid title

I was out scouting a unique part when karma came back to bite me in the ass. This is what I get for killing Crofts party. But I knew one of them got what came to them.

 

And yet Im bent over, tied, and completely sore everywhere possible. And there's only one man to blame for that, Croft.

 

Or aka Mr Dickhead. Either way, Im at his mercy until I can come up with an idea.  

 

I could hear that smug, cocky bastard. It isn't hard to ignore. The stick up his ass is so far up there that it even fucks up his walking. Fucking snob.

 

Anyways, Frodo over yonder must've been taking his sweet time, because two of his men picked up each of my shoulders, which were already screaming at the pain I had.

-

Well they were probably bruised. As they picked each arm, they swiftly turned me around and forcefully planted me in the most shittiest chairs they've owned.

 

“So your, Eclipse. The one who killed more than seven of my men in six days.”

 

I could hear the anger, disgust, and loathing. Hell I could feel the utter annoyance and sneering radiating off of him.

 

I could hear cars driving by. I already knew where I was. I was in Kingsley. Because Croft doesnt leave outside of Kingsley without a reason. His men on the other hand can leave.

 

“Your nothing more than a mere child. An annoying fucking pest.”

 

Hearing a familiar sound echo and the wet unforgiving sound bouncing off the walls. And the immediate contact of salvia.

 

I felt anger. I felt disgusted beyond any other emotion I felt in two seconds flat. As that disgusts grew so did my anger. I watched with careful eyes.

-

“If I had my business partner Cross, you would've been dead where you stand. Or even better, I would have him do his ways with you.”

 

I angrily glared at the man. He has no idea that I was his business partner Cross. And the fact I would have ways with kids psychically disgusted me and the utter hatred I felt towards my old business partner only grew.

 

As he stride over like he owned my life. I tried coming up with anything to get away scott free. But instead all I got was memories on his fighting style. Knowing he's quick to anger.

 

“Really you depend on a dead guy to do your work, bitch.”

 

Spatted angrily, hoping to fire him up. He stopped so quick, I could tell he might end up crashing into something invisible.

-

However, the look on his face, it was priceless. It was so worth tracking this fucker down. And I will enjoy ending his life as he did to his now seven deceased kids and his four dead girlfriends.

 

I thought my buddy was joking until he pulled up proof of Croft's deeds while I was being reborn. This sack of shit thinks he can murder seven of his kids and four of his girlfriends.

 

Yeah no buddy, better sit right the fuck back down.

 

Realizing one of his henchmen were right next to me, I could see a pocket knife. Knowing my hands were tied, there would be no way for me to grab it from here.

 

Immediately bringing my eyes back to Croft, his eyes spoke of my death, which I only smiled back, because really I just want to piss him off.

-

“What's wrong pussycat, cat got your tongue?”

 

Giving out my best teasing tone, I couldn't help but gleam brightfully at him, knowing I was going to get another round of punches.

  
  


As he close in, they all made a little mistake, which was not pinning me to the floor. When he was so close I could bite him, I rammed my head, heading a satisfied groan and a yelp in the same breath.

 

However I didn't get to stay as a cocky bastard, since his right hand man, had a solid punch. Needing to figure out how to be free again. I waited as Croft got up, the utter hatred rolling off of him made this much more enjoyable.

-

He stride until his figure towered over me, shadowing my whole body, making our shadows mingle in each others presences. Seeing his eyes bore into my own, I grinned wildly. He grabbed my neck and slammed my body onto a wall, making everything scream however I didn't let up on my smile. Moving my fingers carefully, I wrapped my legs around his waist, constricting him.

 

He tried to untie himself but before he could, I slammed my head into his again. I thought he would learned from his first mistake. As he backed off, I let go and fell on my own ass, but this time, I was allowed to run.

 

Smiling, I began my onslaught fight. Quick and painful. Even though I didn't have long, I stomped on his foot making him bend over. Quickly bringing my knee up, it smashed into his face.

 

With a round house twirl kick, it sent him back, his two buddies joined in the fight. Seeing one of them have a knife out, I brought my full attention to him.

  
  


Rushing over I switched myself, back to him as he cut my ties loose. Throwing my own hits, I was able to do some damage, that is until I got the dude's knife.

 

Flick of my wrist, I moved the knife like a sword, with little help, I was able to cut the first dude's neck making sure I hit a unique spot. Kicking him forward onto the chair, unable to catch himself, the chairs hard metal connected and his neck snapped. Killing him instantly.

 

-

 

Once I did, I moved my attention to the second dude. Throwing a lot of kick based attacks, I was able to knock him to the floor. Jumping on top of his body, I dug the knife into his eye socket, as he strangled my neck. As he and I struggled, however I rained victorious.

 

Seeing those hands drop like a sack of potatoes, I move back to the main dude, Croft.

 

Watching him look at the damage I did. I was covered in sweat, bruises, bit of blood, and the aftermath of victory.

 

“My my, it's been a long time boss man, or should I say, Perry MacKin Croft? It's been a long time~”

  
  


I never felt the evil joy that spread throughout my body, the smell of blood. The stench of violent victory. But to see the blood drain from his face said it all. He wasn't expecting me back.

 

“B-But you died! I saw you died!”

 

Hearing the panic, the shock, the absolute hatred as the spatted those words. The grin I felt, the feeling of overwhelming power. The things the man shouldn't have knew, but he does now. However not for long.

-

The wicked grin never left my face as I spinned the knife like a butterfly knife. Twirling it up in the air and like a sword, I pointed it at him. Without much needing to be said, I unleashed hell.

 

He tried to defend himself, but there wasn't much he could do. I sliced his body with little cut marks, making him bleed. As he laid down in defeat, I grabbed him by his shirt helm, and slammed his head into the wall. Knocking his ass out.

 

I dropped his pathetic excuse of a body on the floor. Walking over to the table, I found what I needed. Weapons and few more goodies. Situating myself, I dragged him outside and found one of those machines. The one that construction workers used to fixed the pole lines. Having a wicked idea, I used it to my advantage, having to hotwire the damned thing. And of course making it lift us up to the tip top of the pole.

 

As I carefully and thoroughly tied Croft onto the pole line, I grabbed a camera and left it sitting on a rooftop area, making sure to stay out of its sights, I waited until Croft woke up.

 

His panic was warranted, was. He try to convince me to let him go, however I wasn't going to do that. I didn't say a word, because the camera was recording his pitiful and pathetic death for someone so fucking shitty.

-

Tilting my head to the side, I smiled and waved as I turned the power back on. His screams echoed the whole neighborhood, seeing his both shudder and shake like a spastic or someone who was having a heart attack.

 

I didn't stay for long though, because as soon as his screams reached a good part of the neighborhood, I had the camera connected to all tv stations, making everyone watch this little shit die.

 

Leaving the scene, I traveled to an area, until I crossed into Blaster's territory, meaning I needed to be careful. As I treaded carefully through the multiple alleyways, I tried to keep my breathing low and calm.

 

Tried was the key words, pathetically tried. Because it was useless.

 

Feeling someone grabbed my cape, I immediately knew I was in major trouble. Turning myself around, I saw one person, but this person was one of Blaster's main men. Meaning Blaster will try to control what was once Croft's territory.

-

Angrily, I pulled out my knives and slashed at the dude's hand. Making him draw his hand away from my cape.

 

“Come back here shit stain.”

 

Seeing him crack his knuckles, I knew the pain train was coming. Keeping myself at arm distance, actually got lucky with two of his hits, however he was unlucky with my mood.

 

Without wasting much time, I dug one knife in his eye, two under his jaw, and the last one behind his head. Seeing him stumble forward, I quickly stuck my foot under making him trip and fall onto the two knives. Ending him quicker than Croft’s death.

 

Deciding against taking my knives back, I knew I can make more. Safely climbing up the building, I laid back on the floor. Pain everywhere, I closed my eyes for so long that I took a small nap.

  
  
  


Being rudely woken up, I felt someone gave my foot a solid kick, turning to the direction, I saw the familiar little sassed hero. However instead of standing they must've tripped on me.

 

Twisting myself carefully, I gave my best smile, and watched as he scrambled up.

 

“My my, if it isn't the little sassy hero. What's a little kitten like you doing here?”

 

As he stood defensively, almost frightful, which is kind of understandable. They all saw Croft’s death. Seeing him stare at me, his eyes spoke fear. Like a wounded animal.

 

And the fact he was attacked by Croft's gang, I really shouldn't be surprised.

 

"You again?"

 

Sassy child took a step back, full of caution.

 

"Didn't think you'd stick around."

 

Confused by that statement, I tilted my head to the side, slowly moving myself into a sitting position instead of laying on the cold brick floor.

 

“Why would I leave, kitten?”

-

I was careful about my recent wounds, however that only damage is bruises and a bleeding nose which happens occasionally.

 

“You know… South Park seems too small for someone like you.”

 

He spoke with caution, however there was something in that I wasn't sure how to respond to.

 

“Just because Croft is dead doesn't mean the second mob boss won't try and capture the _now_ new territory. So really my _mission_ isn't done.”

 

I looked away from his eyes and stared out into the now clear night sky, closing my eyes, I could hear many things. However, I had a guest with me.

 

“Mission?”

 

The surprise and yet curious tone caught my attention since I haven't dared looked at him. I felt a smile tug on my lips.

 

“You plan on taking every mob boss by yourself?”

 

There's was alarm tone in his voice, such a sweet angelic voice. However similar enough, there was caution and curiosity in there. I hummed a little, making it short and somewhat quiet.

-

Continuing watching the streets from below, I could see how the sky looked beautiful.

 

“Not every single one in one day. However yes. But I need to deal with the bigger fish. Which is right now Blaster.”

 

Tilting my head into his direction, I didn't smile this time since I remembered how Blaster killed me, made me a literal ticking time bomb. However that fucker will get his due soon enough.

 

Chuckling softly, I could hear how the police wanted me in their prison, which is honestly fair. Accusing me of murdering an innocent man, however they are dumbass. The man wasn't innocent, in fact he was as guilty as I was.

 

"Blaster? That guy will put you in the ground."

 

I couldn't help but hear this, from someone who is a non powered individual. But I couldn't help but laugh lightly.

-

“He did once. However he won't be so lucky. Karma has dues on everyone and she will take them all. Eventually.”

 

I said this so low, I held no anger but there was no hesitation. Seeing him cocked his head to a side.

 

"You really are all sunshine and daisies, aren't you Cat-Boy?"

 

“Hmm, Cat-Boy, I like it. However I'll stick with Eclipse, kitten.”

 

I haven't once moved from my sitting position, however I did watch the sassy child keep his same position, not once changing it. Feeling a bit curious, however I wasn't sure if it was time to ask. Rolling my eyes, I opened my mouth, I was about to ask.

 

"Fair enough, Cat-Boy... You're bleeding!"

 

I nearly jumped from my spot, I could feel my heart stopped for a second. I wanted to yell, but I knew that would do nothing. But what also stopped me completely, was how concerned he was for my face.

-

“It isn't my worse, tabby, however please don't yell. Unless you want Blaster's men to find us.”

 

"You're not taking on Blaster and his goons, they'll kill you."

 

I sighed softly, why is it always the cute ones that picks a fight. However he is right, I can't storm into his base and- wait, yes I _fucking_ can.

 

Standing on my legs, after dusting off invisible dust, I walked towards him, until I was somewhat behind him. Being extra careful, I placed my hand on his cheek. I give a little smirk, nothing dangerous.

 

I did need to be careful since my claws are made of glass, but covered in nail polish. Feeling him finch underneath my glass nails, carefully and lightly giving him enough room to remove his head.

 

“My dear sweet kitten~”

 

Gently removing my hand, I could see his eyes watching me with caution, I moved away from him.

 

“You are too cute, however a city cat walks alone dear.”

 

"Spare me the dangerous lone wolf speech."

-

I let out a simple chuckle. Raising my eyebrow, however realizing quickly he couldn't see my face. Instead I rolled my head.

 

“Who said I was going to give you a speech little hero. Also hows Human Kite, hopefully he took his head out of his ass.”

 

My tone was light until I remembered Human's Kite rude behavior to the little grey hero. Even though it's been a day, it was still rude for him to do.

  
  


"What do you mean?"

 

Seeing the innocent look, it was too pure. But nonetheless, I asked.

 

“Well lets see, besides that Human Kite looked really pissy than usual, which I assume it's Coon's doing. However _you_ got the blunt of the hit.”

 

Taking a seat, near the edge. I watched how his body said everything.

 

“Besides I would've recognized someone as cute as you patrolling here. Since Toolshed mainly patrols here instead of you, I was surprised.”

-

He look so cute when he was confused  as his brows furrowed. "I suppose you hit on him too then?"

 

“No, I _actually_ keep out of his way. Besides I think he has his eyes set on someone. And that _someone_ isn't me.”

 

"Aw. You'll be okay buddy. Plenty of more fish in the sea."

 

I chuckled as he cautiously sat down, though we kept our distance, I didn't want him to be completely afraid.

 

“Don't worry, I'm not bothered by it. Though I cant keep calling you little tabby or kitten, so little hero, what's your name?”

 

Even though I do know his name. But lets pretend I don't know his name. Rook raised an eyebrow at the question, probably thinking I don't know it or whether if he should share it.

  
"Rook,"

 

"You know. Short for rookie."

 

I chuckled a bit, its cute for a hero’s name. But it makes sense even though he isn't a rookie fighter

-

“For a rookie, you don't fight like one. Nor does your body say otherwise. You hold yourself as a well trained fighter. And I met my fair share of rookies.”

 

I paused, he might be rookie on the street, but he can sure fight. Knowing I was going to have to shed some info.

  
  


"Well. You can't exactly let your guard down around people like you."

 

“Hmm, fair. Why not, I'll tell you as much info I know about the different mob bosses, since I encountered a few and handle fights around them.”

 

Rook narrowed his eyes. I actually thought about it, it would be wise for him to know everything in this area. So why not.

 

"What would you want in return?"

 

“Only for you to stay alive. Since you never been here, it would be wise incase you accidentally run into an area your not meant to be in.”

 

Carefully, I asked, softly. “Do we have a deal?”


	3. I lived so many lives

Seeing the disbelief, caution, and unsure on his face. He has every reason to believe otherwise.

 

"You're risking an awful lot for someone you don't know. A hero no less."

 

“Indeed, however you need to breathe and move with life. Let's start with the basics. You have the petty mob bosses, the small fry, and the actual mob bosses.” 

 

“The petty mob bosses aren't looking for any trouble but occasionally the cops could get them to calm down and face justice.”

 

I waited watching Rook as he paid close attention, realizing I'm somewhat right.

 

-

 

“The small frys, unlike with petty, small fry's actually can do so much damage or sometimes three times as much if they put their minds to it. Police will have a hard time calming the small frys.”

 

Rook folded his arms over his chest.

 

"There must be a catch. I doubt all you want is a nobody like me to stay safe. You don't even know me."

 

I felt a little bit annoyed, however I try to understand his needs. So I tried thinking of it in a way to hopefully get it through his thick skull.

 

“No catch, no tricks, no fools. However if you really didn't want to know you could've said no. And your right I don't know you, but that doesnt mean I want to find your dead body in the streets of Kingsley. Also listen, I'm giving this to you, hoping you understand where the hell you are walking into, Rook.”

 

-

 

I later realized my mistake, but at this point I just wanted him to understand.

 

"Thanks for the tip,"

 

“There's currently the major mob bosses, technically two since the third is dead. Four small fry, and two petties. The majors are Blaster, Croft, and Julie. Julie is very dangerous, like let's say Cartman’s level of danger when needs to be.”

 

Rook snorted. "That'd take some talent."

 

I swear the sass on this kid is still comedy gold. Even I chuckled. But needing to make my case clear because these aren't something you should lightly tap around.

 

"Exactly, Julie isn't to be messed with. However Blaster is extremely brutal, he will hold no mercy. I do suggest taking someone who is both quick or a tank."

 

I take a breath, remembering her looks. Her deadly smile, like a wolf in sheep's clothing. I've dealt with her before, that was when I worked with Croft. I remember the psychical horrors she has done to those who oppose her. The out right horror. 

 

-

 

But at the time frame; Croft, Julie, and I were working together. I could remember the screams, the sound of bones breaking. It always brought nightmares, even as I am now. Reborn and sometimes more knowledgeable than the last. 

 

"Julie though, she is dark. She will purposely keep you alive to torture you to the point where you aren't sure who you are or what you are. She isn't psychic, she holds no powers, but she is deadly with a bat. So keep your distance."

 

Not just a bat, almost any weapon. Though she does prefer a bat. There was no doubt about it. 

  
  


"Noted."

 

Knowing he is listening makes everything a little bit better. Hopefully this will help him keep a low profile, keep Julie's and Blaster's attention away from him. 

 

The small frys and petty mob bosses would be okay for them to deal with. Since they aren't that hard, well excluding two which work for the police. 

  
  


"The small frys, theres James, Adam, Blisters, and lastly Yin. The two petties are Iris and Orchid. The petties can be easily defeated by Tweek or Mosquito.” 

 

Which is true, I've seen how they fight. They could easily deal with the petties. 

 

-

 

“But the last four, they aren't so easily sway. Two work with police station in South Park. The other two though, Im sure if you put up a team of Captain Diabetes, Super Craig, and Call Girl you will defeat them.”

 

Even though original I only told Rook there was only two mob bosses, but that was to keep Julie's attention away from him. And hopefully I do keep the spotlight off of him.

 

"Croft is dead so no one should worry about him."

 

Which is true. Since he died not too long ago. Julie will know it was me. Not just Julie but as well as the police. I could see a few police car a few blocks, give or take. 

 

-

 

It was silent not too long, but merely a moment ago. However I do want to admit, Rook isn't that bad to hang around with.

 

“And I'm guessing you plan on taking Blaster and his cronies all by yourself, Cat-Boy?"

 

-

 

It somehow stopped me. I was confused for longer than I need to be. I mean he isn't wrong, but I need a plan to attack him. Though once I see the blue prints, I could possibly come up with a plan.

 

I knew I answered with caution, since it tells out my plans. And where I would be at. 

 

“Maybe, but what is it to you?” 

 

-

 

Even though, I didn't say it with anger or with venom, but with curiosity. With caution.

 

"You're not the only one not keen on seeing dead people.” 

 

I gave a light smile, but really I wasn't sure. It's rare with how unsure I was. I don't know what you do to me to make me be unsure with myself, but I know it's you who did it.

 

-

 

He said it so softly that I almost missed it. Not just that, but I was utterly confused. 

 

"Besides, I owe you for the other night."

 

Sighing softly, I wanted to tell him no, but I wasn't sure. Looking at him dead in the eye, I knew he spoke the truth however I wasn't sure


	4. Dangerous

I mainly work by myself. I get very little help from anyone else. And honestly the things I do might not seem fit to Rook.   
  
"Fine... but if there comes to a point where its life or death, you better leave got it. I can easily escape. Besides before we can do anything else, we need a map of Blaster's base."

 

Rook, who wasn't completely far, however wasn't close nodded his pretty little head. 

 

“Deal” 

 

I gave a light chuckle, but nonetheless I nodded to him as well. Oh well might as well tell a few more secrets I have.

 

"Good. First off, map. We can get the information at the police station. I put a Trojan horse in their system about a year ago. So it should be a piece of cake."

 

-

 

Gesturing him to follow, which he does, I lead him through a more careful part of Kingsley. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop with a little hero, I know Professor Chaos will have questions. 

 

"Wow you really do plan ahead, don't you?"

 

I could hear the light tone, I almost wanted to ask if the Freedom Pal's never plan? But that's too soon, and something I will keep to myself. 

 

"Heh, always. I do try to plan out all my missions, but sometimes luxray of time isn't always on my side."

 

Jumping out of Kingsley, we were a little ways from the police station. Which is also where Mysterion patrols often. If not then all the damn time.

 

-

 

"You could have fooled me. Seems to me you spend a lot of time flirting with people than getting anything done."

 

I almost stopped from that comment. Gasping and mockingly towards Rook, I teased a bit.

 

“Who lost their sassy child? Because damn, I don't flirt with every living being that happens to have two legs. Besides that's counterproductive, even for my standards.”

 

"You have standards?"

 

I could feel the playful teasing energy we have between us, but even so, I swear this. I will protect Rook. Because he needs to live.

 

“Man, seriously I need to chat to whoever left their sassy child unsupervised.” 

 

I didn't mean to laugh so loud but I did. But as we got closer I could see Mysterion on top of the police station, I cussed lowly. 

 

-

 

I needed to think of something, but the only thing I could come up was actually being on the same rooftop with him. But Rook works with Mysterion. It would bring up a lot of questions.

 

Biting my lips, because all I need is my bag and I could take it somewhere else. Realizing my plan was, I turned around to him and I opened my mouth however nothing came out. But I could see the daze, almost a love struck look that plastered on his face. 

 

I almost wanted to coo at that. Sadly there wasn't much time. Though I do agree, Rook has good taste in men. 

 

“I agree, Mysterion is definitely someone to admire. However we need to get up where he is to grab my bag.”

 

“What?” 

 

I snicker at that, however I did need to come up with something. And the cute little blush on his face, it's super cute. 

 

“Fine. But how do you plan on sneaking past Mysterion of all people?” 

 

“That's a good point. I was going to have you distract him, however that really wouldn't be wise. The other idea is I will meet you at U-Store-it, because I going up there and simply run away.”

 

-

 

"Brilliant plan, Cat-Boy. Then what?"

  
  


The sass in this one is strong. Jesus. 

 

“Shush, Sass. Then we get blueprints for Blaster's base. After that we come up a plan to sneak in and end Blaster.”

 

"We're not killing him," Rook said, "I'm not helping you kill anyone. I'll help you subdue him, but after that, we call in the police."

 

I wanted to call him out, however he does have a point. The prison will deal with him. Instead I sighed, rolled my eyes, and pinched the bridge of my nose.

 

-

 

“I never suggested killing. Okay, fine whatever, we will follow little tike.”

 

Rook glared at me as he stood there. Almost like an angry mother. "Oh, sorry, I assumed killing came naturally to someone like you."

 

Everything came in place, he assumes I kill anyone. I realize we are a bit out of our element. His glare wasn't helping.    
  
"No, I do know how to kill. However what you saw, both on television and in real life, they were both a purpose. It was to make it clear, I won't hesitate killing who needs to be killed."

 

"And I can't be a part of that," Rook said, "What was done to me, I never want to do to anyone else. I can't." His voice breaks off towards the end.

 

-

 

I started a bit silent, however he is right. He is only a kid, not someone who can be reborn again and again.    
  
"No, your right. However, I will try not killing anyone. But know, if there's a point where it is life or death, note I will kill, and Im am sorry."

 

Rook shook his head. "I'm not letting that happen."

 

"You can try, little kitten. I don't make promises I can't keep."    
  
I looked away from his face, with a quick running speed, I jumped on top of a dumpster and climbed until I reached the ladder.

 

Rushing up on the roof, I could see Mysterion looking at me. I gave a quick smile and a light nod.   
  
"What are you doing here?"    
  
There was a snarl in his tone, meaning bad news for me. But keeping a calming demeanor. I walked over to a certain part of the roof.    
  
"Nothing much, just here for my bag. And I'll be outta your hair."    
  
I wasnt counting on him with a fighting stance, or the fact he rushed at me. Not wanting to ruin my laptop, I quick threw my bag on my shoulder and jumped off the roof.

 

  
"Hey," Rook spoke softly but yet awkwardly. I almost died at how cute it sounded.

 

But hearing the weakest 'hey' ever in the world history, it was almost pathetic. Dear god he has it bad. Or it could've been panic.    
  
Either way, they will have question. I could see the anger but there was confusion.    
  


-

  
"Rook, what are you doing here. Weren't you supposed to be at Kingsley tonight?"

 

"Yeah, uh, well, you know how well that turned out last time," Rook gestured towards himself.

  
"Uh, you know, because of how uneventful it was," Rook spoke carefully. It looked like he was trying to hide something, I wasn't sure. Hopefully it's nothing bad.

 

-

 

Mysterion was oddly quiet, in fact, he stayed in place for a moment longer until he jumped down from the police station's rooftop.    
  
I wasn't sure what he was doing but his body language was leaving me unsure. But there was something else.    
  
He softly moved his hand towards Rook, but instead pulls back. I couldn't tell what expression he wore but I'm going to give wild guess. It was out of concern.

 

"It's fine," Rook spoke with certainly. Or at least that what it sounds like.

 

-

 

“Uneventful, we just had some mob boss killed by someone who is dressed like a cat. And so far no one knows who they are.” Mysterion spoke with a hint of anger, but there was also something else in there.

 

“And Human Kite was injured yesterday by the said cat person.” 

 

Look, he deserved it. He was being an ass to Rook. And how Rook behaved indicated something was wrong. Not just that but they were under watchful eyes. 

 

-

 

"I know, he told me," Rook said, "Look... It'll be alright. I know it's fucked but we're going to fix it."

 

“We're?” Mysterion asked.

 

I could tell from how intense this conversation was. I almost wished I had a cup of popcorn and openly shout for them to kiss at least. Because jesus, two love sick fools.

 

“Hopefully you mean the Freedom Pals as ‘’we’re'’. Instead of the cat person who was here not too long ago.” 

 

-

 

My brain pulls a sharp stop at Mysterion's words. Does he know about us working together?

 

Rook hesitated. "I owe him for saving me the other night. I said I'd help him take down another mob boss but not kill him. Besides, this makes up for that disaster with the Coon. At least now I'm actually doing something and not standing by while people get hurt."

 

The look on Mysterion’s face was almost every emotion possible. But as it came, it quickly disappeared in an instant. However what replaced anger was concern. 

 

“Rook, he's a villain who has murdered a man in cold blood,” Mysterion stopped twice, probably rethinking his words “The police will be looking for him. You’re already on probation and restriction. Don't drag yourself any further.”

 

-

 

He sounded, concerned. However before I can hiddenly move further away from this, I could feel a certain pair of eyes watching me. 

 

I was already caught, slowly standing up, I face Mysterion.  _ Show no fear _ .

 

"So you want to keep this guy in operation? Nobody else is doing anything and besides those guys jumped me for a reason. They  _ targeted _ me, Mysterion. It's not going to just go away."

 

“Sadly, Little kitten is correct. Besides after Coon's attack, the mob bosses have been unusually active more than they used to be.”

 

“This does not  _ involve _ you.” 

 

-

 

There was anger in those words, but I didn't give a shit. Keeping myself at distance, I leaned on a tree.

 

“Your sadly mistaken, Mysterion. It does deal with me, it also deals with Professor Chaos. Why do you think I'm dealing with them now?”

 

Rook froze. "You're working with Chaos?"

 

There was a unique tone in the sentence, but I understand it since I didn't tell him. 

 

“I told you, I was only  _ telling _ you about the mob bosses. Not me. However I'm only doing this because several minions have been reportedly missing and or possibly killed. Like let say about three fourths of Professor Chaos army.”

 

-

 

Taking a deep breath, I knew what needs to be said. 

 

“Professor Chaos has asked me to search into this, since Im currently the only one who can sneak into bases and gather information. Why do you think Croft is murdered today? He has sold and murdered about give or take 17 kids, and seven of those are his own children. Not including his ex girlfriends.”

 

Rook's expression dropped. There was so much sadness in his eyes, the way his shoulders drooped. I swear, if I wasn't a villain and I would actually date Rook, I would kiss that sadness away.

 

"Why the hell haven't we heard about this?" He asked towards Mysterion.

 

-

 

Mysterion's was watching me but his expression was of deep thinking, I could see a lot of thing. There was definitely an emotion in it. But something I cannot place. 

 

Mysterion looked a little shocked by this, however he was unsure. 

 

“I never heard of this, how long?”

 

I sighed softly. “About a week ago. Its been under wraps so it wouldn't have been a surprised if you didn't knew.”

 

“Most are currently off duty until this is solved. Hell even Professor Chaos and General Disarray have been putting off a lot of their plans to make sure this gets solved.”

 

I knew I've said too much, but it is the truth. There isn't a lot of minions running around causing havoc.

 

-

 

Mysterion keeping his eyes trained on me instead of elsewhere, it wasn't annoying however it  _ was _ bugging me. But this time, there was some kind of power behind it. It could've been the way he held himself or how he was handling this much information. 

 

He kept staring at me, until he faced Rook. 

 

“You keep an eye on him. While I talk to Professor Chaos,” as he turned back to me, “How many kids are missing?”

 

Lifting myself off the tree, I dusted off the snow with a sweeping motion. 

 

“There's a total of 52 missing kids. Only 3 were sold, where I don't know, and 14 are killed. So far I haven't found the other 35 missing kids.”

 

-

  
"Then let's get going. I'm not letting this continue, I don't care how many shit bags we have to go through, this ends tonight.” Angrily Rook turned from us, but had just as quick to turn back to us.

 

Still keeping distance between us, I knew Professor Chaos will have an interesting conversation with him. I sighed softly, there wasn't much I can do.

 

-

 

However before we could leave Mysterion looks at me while purple smoke gathered around us. Silently I chanted to myself,  _ Show no fear. Speak no fear. See no fear _ . 

 

“If Rook dies, your next.”

 

I turned my head slightly, but still keeping my look elsewhere. 

 

“I have no problem with that.”

 

-

 

Walking through the surprisingly thick purple smoke, I sat down on one of the dumpsters I pulling out the laptop. 

 

"I'm not planning on dying, thanks.” Rook announced to us, but he doesn't considers the problem is that none of us are prepare for our deaths. It just happens.

 

I sighed, but he wasn't completely false.

 

“Well that's the plan isn't it?” Muttering kinda low, I typed up some things as the computer began its search for Blaster's base. 

 

Mysterion stuck around for a bit before asking. 

 

“Who are you.” 

 

Or at least I assume he was asking but judging from the tone. It wasn't asking. I sighed softly. 

 

“Don't know, asked Professor Chaos when you get there. I’m sure he is more than willing to share."


	5. Sleepful dreams

I was no mood to tell a certain caped hero my villain identity, besides he will be going to Professor Chaos for answers. But like Chaos told me, we didn't have the manpower to immediately start looking. 

 

As if everything was semi-okay, Mysterion stays close to Rook, they were clearly muttering. What they were saying, I didn't care.

 

But eventually, Mysterion leaves. Like a silent knight or a remixed batman, either way he left, and I had Rook who was a little pissy which is understandable. 

 

I was about to open my mouth until something flashed on my screen, looking back, I immediately got to see what we were up against. 

 

Smaller building than Julie and Croft. But is two stories higher than Croft. 

 

Thinking about this, I looked through their cameras. Seeing men were guarding certain parts. Pulling out a notepad, I scribbled down certain things.

 

“Well bad news and good news.” 

 

-

 

“What's the bad news? Besides that you didn't tell me you worked with Chaos.” 

 

I could tell this was going to be an interesting night. 

 

“No the fact that you have a large crush on Mysterion. But the bad news is they are armed with guns. Which dampens my original idea.” 

 

“I don't have a crush on him.” 

 

I could feel two years disappearing from me as Rook said that. I was really hoping not to hear. But I did. I wasn't sure if I was disappointed or wanted to scream. 

 

“Sure, keep telling yourself that. The good news is we can go through two options. Option one, we take the roof and sneak until we find the security room and shut off all power in the building. Or option two, we break through the glass and murder everyone.”

 

-

 

“We are not murdering tonight.”

 

“That's what I thought you would say. So option one.”

 

Taking a quick picture of a few passwords, I immediately shut down the computer. Even if it was still connected to the police station, they would've mistake it for their computer.

 

“You know you speak like you don't want to kill everyone but you tell me option that killing was one. That doesnt help your case.”

 

I nodded as Rook continued his little speech or would it be considered monologue? 

 

-

 

“Well I at least wanted to lay out the options, since we will both be working together. So I at least wanted to include you, you know  _ like _ a team bonding exercise. But for a one time deal.” 

 

I couldn't help but think ‘hopefully’ because if this doesn't become a one time deal. Then what's the point in being a villain.

 

“Well come on, Rook, we need to travel back to Kingsley and head a little bit to its border.”

 

“Didn't we just came from there.”

 

Sighing softly as I look back over to Rook, “Yeah we did. But we have a plan and we know where he is hiding. Which happened to be the place we left.”

 

As I moved ahead, I could hear him following, luckily it isn't far. Running through the alley ways, it was silent, even though the air hinted. 

 

Seeing the building up ahead, it was closer than I thought. 

 

“Alright here's the plan, we go up on the roof, watch and look for any guards, knock them out if they find you. Find Blaster and put him down. Not dead.” 

 

“Right.” 

 

-

 

As Rook climbed down by the ladders, I walked on a couple of metal catwalks. Making sure to keep an eye out. 

 

Watching the way Rook worked around every corner, keeping hidden from everyone's eyes, even though he nearly got caught.

 

By the time we finally reached the biggest room in this building, I gently adjusted myself as I walked with perfect precision. I could see Blaster sitting, tv on, but so far he hasn't moved. 

 

As I got closer, I could see the opened brand named alcohol. But what caught my attention was how still full it was. Seeing the tv, it was muted, but there was some bits of red on the screen. 

 

Turning around, I yelled back over to Rook. “It's a trap! Run!” 

 

Within minutes, we are surrounded by enemies. Quickly taking my place next to Rook, back to back, pinned in one place. 

 

It didn't take long until someone threw something underneath our feet. Without much thought I reached out for my small gas mask as white puffs of smoke leaked out without hesitation. Spilling wildly under us, as Rook held his breath. 

 

I need to get Rook out. The enemy seemed to be prepared as they continued pinning us with multitudes of attacks. 

 

Snaking my hand around his waist, immediately pulling out my grappling hook, I shoot us off the floor. I could hear Rook saying snarky comments, but immediately falling back on my own routines. Not saying a word, keep quiet, and kill. 

 

When we are able to reach the metal catwalk, I didn't bother asking as I forced Rook through the roof. 

 

This voice rang clear, but we need to split up. “Gotta split up, see you around Tiger. And don't die.” 

 

I didn't have time to run as I immediately met face first with a slap. Knocking me on my ass, I could see her, the one person I was hoping not to see. Julie Margaret. 

 

There wasn't much for escaping when it comes to Julie, but just as quick and dead she was, there's always a flaw. 

 

“Julie Margaret, so nice to see you. What gives with my invitation?” Cautiously I joked with her seeing the mood, but she gently almost subtly lowered her body language from ‘you're dead’ to ‘fine I'll play along’. 

 

That's an amazing sign, Rook can easily run while I hold her back. Hopefully with enough time for him to keep strong distance between here and there. 

 

She walked with graceful feet, taking long strides, purposely trying to get close. Hopefully to reach me with  _ that _ bat of hers. Keeping my body language to an ease form, I continued joking with her. 

 

But the look in her eyes say something else. Suppressing the urge to shiver underneath her glaring, dangerous, and cunning eyes.

 

“What a cat like you out in this winter, did your winter coat grew to withstand it's icy bite, Julie~” 

 

“You talk too much. I saw what you did to Croft. Honestly,” Her voice was soft but her icy smile grew into a wicked shape, “I'm amazed with the idea and it gave myself an idea. And it's you~”

 

There no suppressing my next shiver, it has reached a chilly cold, something I hate with a passion. I watched her movement while trying to keep a distant. 

 

Until flashed of red and blue landed on her face, both of us turned to the windows to see its colors. Realizing what will happened, she immediately swung her bat to me. 

 

Nearly avoiding her bat, side flip hopefully keeping as much as I can keep. She swinged and ran at me like a mad man, pulling out one of my pellets, gave a bite and slammed them down, making a violent puff of smoke. 

 

So long and large to run to opposite direction, of course her colleagues teep getting in the way. But eventually, I stood on top of the building, seeing hell broke loose between Julie and the police. 

 

Knowing the damage she could cause, I throw three darts, each covered in sleep powder-liquid formula. Watching her form stiffed and fall, it was satisfying. 

 

Knowing I couldn't stay long, I left in a hurry. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, I eventually found a spot to sit and chill. Watching everything go down, and the calming peace between sleep and cold night. 

 

“She didn't harm you did she?” I asked to the shadow figure behind me.

 

“No, Im fine. How are you Catboy?” 

 

“I'm good, but this is where we split up Kitten.” 

 

Standing up softly, watching his face. Well what I can see besides his mask.

 

“Now, I'm sorry what I'm gonna have to do, Kitten.” 

 

I could see the confusion, his mouth opening to argue. But I didn't give him a chance. Throwing three darts at him,  he glared at me tiredly. I could see he was trying to also get away from me, but before he fell off the rooftop, I caught his tiny frame. 

 

Carefully carrying you, I knew where to drop him off. It was a long walk, but I knew for certain his parents weren't home. Seeing his little house right next to Butter's home, I was glad to see it. Gently, I placed Rook on the snow as I pulled out my phone. 

 

Knowing how late it was, Butter's bedroom light turned on as he snuck out through the window. He helped me unlock his door as I carried him in his room. 

 

“Golly, Eclipse, normally you wouldn't do this to anyone.” 

 

“Your right Chaos, but we needed to split, and the best way I knew how was to take him back to his house.” 

 

“Well we better get out.” 

 

Nodding my head he rushed quietly out the front door while watch Rook's chest move softly. Smiling lightly, I left a small note and gently placed a kiss on his hand.

 

“Goodnight Kitten, may Sandman grace you with soft dreams instead of a nightmare.” 

 

Without much thought, I left leaving the door locked in place. As I sneak my way back into my own home.


End file.
